Ghost Zone
by mystery writer5775
Summary: Jack, Maddie, and Jazz are all thrown into the ghost zone and rescued by none other than Danny Phantom himself!
1. Chapter 1

don't own DP, but i do hope that you enjoy this fic anyways!

_**line break**_

Maddie curiously looked at the Fenton ghost portal, she thought she had seen something come out of it.

Carefully she looked over to the middle where Jack was showing Danny and Jazz some new weapon.

Suddenly she heard Danny gasp as the temperature of the room dropped a couple degrees.

I quickly looked around for danger and felt the temperature drop a few more degrees.

I heard some evil chuckling and looked up.

The Wisconsin ghost was floating above them glaring with full intensity at all four Fenton's. then out of nowhere three other ghosts appeared and grabbed Maddie, Jack, and Jazz.

Maddie watched in horror as the Wisconsin ghost floated over to her son who was glaring daggers at him.

Suddenly in the blink of an eye Danny preformed a stunning back flip and when he landed he had a weapon pointed at the ghost.

Maddie held her breath as he pulled the trigger.

A build up in power, the usual humming noise, a spark, then nothing.

Danny stared at the powerless weapon "you think I, Vlad Plasmious, would be stopped by something as useless as that" he taunted.

Maddie watched in horror as he grabbed her sons wrist and shocked him.

She saw Danny go unconcious and fall to the floor.

Then the ghost turned to the six of them "all of you are going into the ghost zone, there you will be out of my way" he said.

Then all of their visions went black.

When Maddie woke up she looked around, they were in a jungle and Jack and Jazz were laying close by, just beginning to stir.

she looked around and groaned as she heard the evil chuckling.

All three looked up sharply to see a huge robotic ghost floating over them.

With out saying anything he raised a charging cannon on his arm.

All three closed their eyes and heard it go off.

However they did not feel an impact.

They opened their eyes and saw Danny Phantom between them and the ghost with and ecto shield up.

She snarled angrily, how dare he!

She watched as the two ghosts battled it out for a bit.

Finally Phantom caused the robot ghosts armor to fall off.

Phantom landed unsteadily in front of them and panted for a little.

Then he turned to them and they all gasped, he had obviously been in a fight before that.

There was a long cut running down his left arm and he had a black eye starting.

There were cuts and scrapes all over him.

He winced "that bad" he asked.

Mutely they all nodded.

Phantom sighed "can I talk to Jazz for a second" he muttered.

Jazz quickly grabbed him and pulled him into the bushes with a yelp.

She leaned over "explain, now" she demanded.

Danny nervously rubbed his neck "Vlad hit me with a device and got some cheap shots to test it out" he said quickly.

Jazz folded her arms and Danny sighed "and I'm stuck in ghost form until I receive a possibly life threatening injury" he finished lamely.

Jazz slapped her forehead "come on, we'll figure this out later, we had better get mom and dad" she said.

Danny nodded and they both walked to where they left the two adults.

They seemed in even more shock to see Danny "what" he asked, getting thoroughly annoyed at the staring.

Jazz studied him for a second before laughing "your healing fast, your smaller cuts and scrapes are already gone, obviously they aren't used to it" she said.

Danny pouted "can we get over this 'mess with Danny Phantom just because he is a ghost thing' and get moving" he complained.

Both adults snapped out of their trances and nodded silently.

Danny led the way through the dark forest "wait, why should we listen to you?" Jack suddenly asked after about five minutes.

Danny sighed "your in the _ghost_ zone, aren't you always calling me _ghost_ kid, see the connection, not to mention I have just as big if not a bigger grudge against that stupid Wisconsin ghost" he said.

Jack fell into an embarrassed silence.

After a while they arrived at a clearing.

Danny quietly had them hide in the bushes while he waited to see if it was clear.

He had them all stand still for one minute, two minutes, ten minutes.

Soon it reached half an hour and Danny heard the rockets kick into life.


	2. Chapter 2

don't own DP, running out of things to say before each chapter and story.

_**line break**_

Maddie looked at him surprised "how did you know" she asked.

Danny put a finger to his lips "it might be a trap, he's a hunter, and he isn't stupid" he said.

Then something moved a little a ways from them.

Danny quickly jumped into action and destroyed the mechanical suit, again.

He angrily held up the little green blob for the Fenton's to see "may I introduce, the ghost zones greatest hunter" he said with a hint of sarcasm.

All three Fenton's covered their mouths and snickered "let me go, you must fear me, Plasmious will have his ways! He has already kidnapped your friends and allies" he yelled in an annoying voice.

Danny paled while Skulker grew mysteriously silent other than the hitting his head.

Danny held Skulker up to his face "where. Are. They" he growled quietly.

Skulker gulped "Walker's prison, that's where he's keeping the huntress, the techno geek, the Goth brat, the cloned girl, the dragon princess, the portal tearing wolf, the guard dog, and the time master" he said nervously.

Danny paled farther "and Frostbite?" he growled.

Skulker tried to cover his puny face "he has not yet got him, he was planning to march on him next" he said.

Danny scowled and threw Skulker as far as he could.

Then he launched an ecto blast. Danny turned to the shocked Fenton's "please, I need your help, the whole world can be in grave danger if you don't help me" he pleaded.

Maddie gave him a hard look "I still don't trust you" she said.

Danny held out his hand "you don't have to trust me, just help me, some of my friends are human, did you not hear techno geek and Goth brat, those are Danny's and my friends, and the huntress is human as well" he said, keeping his hand in the air.

Maddie hesitated for another minute before grasping his hand.

Danny gave her a slight smile "okay, I will hold Jack and he will hold one of your guys arm" he told them.

Maddie looked hesitant "are you sure you can carry Jack and us" she asked.

Danny went over to grab his shoulders "just hold on" he old them.

Quickly they grabbed hold and Danny easily took off into the air "hey this is almost like when you helped me to save my family" Jack yelled in childish delight.

Maddie gave Phantom a sharp look of surprise.

Phantom avoided her gaze and set his sights on a white patch of land "get ready, frostbite likes the cold" he warned.

Five minutes later they touched down in the snow.

Danny brushed some snow off himself and started walking.

He stopped momentarily and looked back at the freezing Fenton's "he has coats and transportation if you hurry" he said.

Instantly they started forward.

After a few moments they paused at the sound of roaring "frostbite!" Danny shouted.

He quickly grabbed hold of the three startled Fenton's and took off.

In under five seconds they saw Walker's goons over taking frostbites army.

In front frostbite stood determined, at least until he was caught by some weird handcuff things shot by some guards.

Danny let out a small snarl of rage and put the Fenton's in the snow.

Then he took off and launched an ecto blast at the cuffs, freeing frostbite.

Danny landed besides him and used a ghostly wail on the guards.

In thirty seconds all of the guards had vanished and Danny didn't feel the least bit drained from the wail.

He turned to frostbite "frostbite, I need your help, my friends and allies in human and ghost zone alike have been taken captured by walker" he quickly explained.

Then one hour, three coats, one specter speeder, and two highly agitated Fenton's later they headed to walkers prison "I still don't see why Jack or I can't drive" Maddie grumbled.

Danny kept his eyes ahead as he steered "_because_ you guys don't know where were going" he said.

Suddenly fight night appeared in front of them "hold on" Danny yelled as he swerved to the left.

The Fenton's screamed as he drove right through a rock.

They all three gave confused looks back.

Then they looked forward and screamed again as Danny headed straight for a brick wall.

They drove right through it and ended up in a purely white room.

Danny parked the speeder and looked around.

Chained to one wall was all of Danny's friends and allies "Danny!" Sam yelled.

Danny ran over to her and touched the chain holding her.

Electricity shocked him and made him fly against the opposite wall.

The Fenton's and frostbite watched from the side wall with the speeder "foolish ghost child" a voice chuckled.

Danny looked up and saw Skulker, again, in his suit, again "how do you get into the so fast" Danny growled.

Skulker growled and reached something on his back.

He pulled out a small knife and quickly threw it at Danny.

On instinct Danny turned intangible.

The knife still plunged into Danny's shoulder.

Danny let out a cry of pain and felt his energy draining.

He stumbled back against the wall "DANNY" "SIR PHANTOM" "GREAT ONE" "AMIKOS" all of them yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

yeah i admit, this chapter is a bit longer than i usually do, but, enjoy! don't own DP.

_**Line break**_

Danny slowly sank against the wall and pulled the knife out of his shoulder.

Using some last reserve of strength he threw it at the main frame of Skulker's operating system.

The machine shut down and the chains on Danny's friends vanished.

Suddenly two rings appeared around Danny's waist and Jazz ran into the specter speeder.

Danny struggled to keep from changing.

After a moment Jazz ran out with a first aid kit.

Maddie, Valerie, and Sam quickly ran up to help.

They did their best to bandage the wound but the rings continued to want to appear. Sam touched his shoulder gently "Danny stop wasting your energy trying to stay in ghost form, just change back and save your energy" she told him, her voice quavering.

Danny slowly relaxed and gave into the rings.

The two Fenton adults and Valerie gasped as he was suddenly replaced by Danny Fenton.

Then frostbite came up "I can help the great one, it's a gift my people have when with another of ours" he said.

The three girls moved back.

Frostbites hand glowed blue over Danny's wound.

After five tense minutes Danny's breathing evened out and frostbite took his hand away from the wound.

They gasped, the wound and bandages were gone.

Valerie looked at frostbite "how…" she asked.

Frostbite grinned "it is an ability we can only use on other members of the far frozen, or in the great ones case, because of his ice abilities" he explained.

Sam nodded blankly.

Suddenly Danny groaned and opened his eyes "what happened" he muttered.

Sam gave him a huge hug along with Maddie and Valerie "you passed out" Sam explained.

Danny looked around "where are we, and why is Val in her hunting gear, and Skulker's suit is here, and what of the other ghosts" he asked in a really confused tone.

Jazz stepped up "long story short, you got slight amnesia from who knows what, Vlad threw us into ghost zone, Phantom saved us, told me he was stuck in ghost mode unless struck will a life threatening wound, Walker kidnapped everyone, ghost and human alike, we went to free them, you got stabbed in the shoulder and changed back to Danny Fenton, and now we are explaining what happened" she said.

Danny looked panicky for a moment "uh…" he started.

Maddie gave him another hug "don't worry, we'll always except you" she said.

Danny smiled and looked around "so now it's time to get out" he said.

He looked over to Sam and Tucker "Sam Tuck, you guys see if you can use your human intangibility on the ghosts, Danielle, they'll find out anyways so change to normal so you can help escape, Wulf you get home with your portal creating gift, clockwork get back to your layer quick, with him in their it shouldn't be left unattended" Danny called as he stood shakily up.

Quickly they all did as they were told and Danny turned to his parents and Valerie "wow, you sure command a lot of attention in the ghost zone" Valerie complimented.

Danny roughly shook his head "not nearly as much as _Vlad_, that monster has the entire ghost zone at his display" he told them.

Valerie nodded, "I believe it" she muttered.

Danny stumbled in surprise "w-what are you t-talking about" he stuttered nervously.

She grinned "I saw him after we rescued your cousin, Vlad Masters and Vlad Plasmious are distinctly one and the same" she said.

Danny sniggered "serves him right, you finding out and all" he said.

The he turned to the wall "we need to get out of here, dad, you drive the speeder _out of the prison_ once there we will get Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Danielle, I don't want her on her own now, and we need to leave, like, ASAP" he said.

They nodded and followed Danny.

At first they were hesitant about running through walls but later fell comfortable with the idea.

Once they were outside they all piled into the speeder and Danny took the wheel, at least until Sam forced him to move over saying "you have gotten us lost WAY to many times in the ghost zone" and was vouched in that by Tucker.

After five minutes and two agitated Fenton's and one agitated Fenton/Phantom later they headed for home using Tucker's GPA.

After five minutes Danny looked around "stop" he said.

Sam slowed to a stop and they all turned to him "what's up Danny" Valerie asked.

Danny looked out the window "we should be nearing where the portal is supposed to be" he said quietly.

Sam shrugged "sooooo" she said.

Danny pointed to the plain green in front of them "there is nothing there" he said.

They all gasped and Danny walked up front and made Sam scoot over "what are you doing now Danny" she asked annoyed.

Danny ignored her and turned the speeder completely around and headed for the opposite direction.

After a few minutes "real world item detected" a computer voice said.

Danny smirked and turned in the direction it said.

Soon they arrived at a giant purple football with a small scarf on top "I figured Vlad would do something like this" he explained.

Then with out warning he blasted the football out of the way to view a shut portal.

Danny sighed and turned into a ghost and went up to it.

He carefully studied for any flaws in the design.

After a few moments the portals opened up and Danny flew through with the specter speeder.

Once inside Vlad clapped "very good Daniel, I see you escaped fatal injury from Skulker but how about escaping me" he taunted.

Danny smirked "how about we get this over with _Masters_" he taunted back.

Vlad stared at horror at the glaring faces around him "fine, then you should all know that the evil ghost brat Danny Phantom is also Danny Fenton" he said with a smirk.

Danny laughed "evil ghost brat? Even the box ghost can do better than that" he joked.

Vlad looked dismayed at the lack of expression "oh and by the way, for the update, yes Skulker hit me with a fatal device, yes I changed back in front of all of them, yes they all accept me, and yes I am completely healed" he said with a bow.

Vlad growled and launched an ecto beam at Danny that hit him against the wall. Suddenly Vlad was hit by a side blast.

Everyone looked over to see an _extremely __**furious**_Danielle standing with fists and eyes ablaze "did I ever tell you how thankful I am for everything you've done" she said sarcastically as she launched another ecto blast.

Vlad took a surprised step back "child it's because of me your even here" he tried reasoning.

Danielle launched a particular powerful blast "no your not, Danny is the reason I'm here" she growled.

Vlad smirked "oh is that really so" he said.

She launched another blast to the surprise of the watchers.

Even Danny stared at awe "lets review, you clone me, you then pin me against the one who I'm a clone of, you use me to try to create a perfect clone, you think I am a mistake, you tried melting me, and you convinced Valerie I was an evil ghost until Danny changed her mind!" she yelled.

Everyone stared at shock.

Plasmious grinned "well if that's the way you think of things then I will have to get rid of you" Vlad said as he launched a powerful ecto blast.

Danny quickly swooped off the wall and created a shield in front of them both.

Danielle stepped in front of him when he was finished and took a deep breath.

To everyone's surprised she unleashed a powerful ghostly wail.

Vlad was thrown back against the wall and changed into Vlad Masters.

After a few minutes the wail faded, leaving Danielle in human form.

Vlad slumped against the ground.

But quickly got up and advanced towards Danielle.

Angrily Danny jumped in front of her "don't touch her" he yelled before unleashing his ghostly wail.

This time as Vlad and Danny changed back Sam put the specter deflector on him.

Danny smirked "tough luck _Vlad_, looks like your plan backfired" he said.

Then suddenly Danny frowned "now what did you do to the portal" he asked.

Vlad flinched "it's unplugged, from the ghost zone it's as though it doesn't even exist" he said nervously.

Danny quickly motioned for the others to get into the speeder.

He turned them intangible and they soared out.

Danny turned to Danielle "so how did Plasmious find you any ways" he asked.

Danielle smirked and pulled something out of her jacket.

Danny rolled his eyes at the boooomerang in her hands "of course" he muttered.

All of the passengers laughed at the comment as Maddie directed there course back to Amity Park.


End file.
